The Wedding
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: KiHyun Story. gak kerasa sudah masuk bulan Desember, jadi semoga FF ini bisa sedikit meramaikan bulannya KiHyun. Happy Reading ..


**The Wedding**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae/Eunhyuk**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Kim Heechul as Kibum's Mother**

 **Tan Hangeng as Kibum's Father**

 **Park Jung Soo/ Leeteuk as Kyuhyun's Mother**

 **Kim Young Woon/Kangin as Kyuhyun's Father**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s), Perubahan nama untuk keerluan cerita**

 **Summary : -**

 **Happy Reading**

Namja manis bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu menatap puas ke dalam sebuah ball room mewah di salah satu hotel berbintang lima di Seoul yang kini telah disulap menjadi lokasi resepsi pernikahan yang begitu indah.

Usaha yang dilakukannya selama hampir dua bulan ini sepertinya tidak sia – sia, dapat dilihat dari wajah – wajah puas dan bahagia, bukan hanya dari sepasang mempelai namun juga keluarga mempelai dan para tamu.

"Hyung" panggilan seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun, dilihatnya salah satu bawahan kepercayaannya menghampirinya. "Sudah mau pulang?" tanya namja manis bernama Lee Taemin itu kepada Kyuhyun, yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ne" jawabnya sambil melirik jam tangan mahal berwarna putih yang dipakainya. "Sudah terlalu malam" lanjutnya

"Arraseo" sahut Taemin

"Kuserahkan yang disini padamu Taem"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Taemin pelan.

"Siap bos" sahut Taemin sambil memasang posisi hormat seperti tentara, "Hyung tenang saja, akan kupastikan semuanya berjalan lancar sampai acara selesai" lanjut Taemin

"Aku percaya padamu" sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, tentu dia percaya pada Taemin, Taemin sudah berkerja sejak pertama dia mendirikan Wedding Organizer bernama KH Organizer lima tahun lalu, dan selama lima tahun ini pekerjaan Taemin tak pernah mengecewakan, bahkan namja manis itu telah banyak membantunya menjadikan Wedding Orginezer miliknya menjadi salah satu Wedding Organizer yang cukup diakui di Korea Selatan ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit Kyuhyun, yang dibalas anggukan Taemin dan lambaian tangan penuh semangat dari namja yang selalu ceria itu.

Begitu keluar dari Ballroom Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya menuju basement parkir hotel tersebut. Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan mesin dan menghidupkan pemanas di dalam mobil saat tubuhnya sudah duduk sempurna di dalam mobil Audy hitam miliknya, udara Seoul sudah cukup dingin karna sudah memasuki awal musim dingin, tidak lupa Kyuhyun memutar lagu Two People milik Sung Si Kyung yang merupakan lagu favoritnya untuk menemaninya selama perjalanan menuju apartemen yang ditinggalinya selama lima tahun terakhir bersama sang kekasih.

Sesekali senandung kecil keluar dari bibir merah Kyuhyun, menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala karna sudah terlalu sering dia dengarkan

Belum jauh dari hotel Kyuhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar dengan tempo yang cukup lama, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya, nama 'My No 1' yang Kyuhyun gunakan sebagai ID name sang kekasih muncul di layar.

Kyuhyun langsung menggeser tombol hijau dengan gambar telfon sebelum menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. "Ya Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun. Seharusnya Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dulu, namun karna jalanan cukup sepi Kyuhyun tetap menjalankan mobilnya. (Jangan ditiru).

"Apa kau sudah di apartemen?" tanya seorang namja dengan suara berat di sebrang line telpon

"Anny, aku baru keluar hotel" jawab Kyuhyun

"Jadi kau sedang mengendarai mobil?" tanya orang itu lagi kali ini dengan suara yang tedengar dingin

Kyuhyun meringis pelan sebelum menjawab, dia lupa kalau kekasihnya ini sangat posesif padanya. "Mian"sesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku tutup telponnya, dan fokuslah menyetir!" wajah Kyuhyun langsung merengut saat telponnya langsung dimatikan secara sepihak setelah namja di sebrang sana memberikan peringatan padanya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas lelah lalu meletakkan ponselnya di dasbor dan kembali fokus menyetir.

Kurang dari dua puluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun sampai di kawasan parkir apartemen mewah yang berada di daerah Gangnam, dari lokasinya saja kalian pasti sudah tau kalau apartemen ini memiliki harga selangit, dan itu memang benar, terlebih apartemen yang ditinggalinya ini salah satu dari apartemen termewah dan termahal yang ada di kawasan Gangnam. Apartemen Kyuhyun sendiri berada di lantai sembilan gedung aparteman berlantai lima belas itu, dengan pemandangan kota yang pastinya akan memanjakan mata.

Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan pasword apartemennya begitu sampai di depan pintu bernomor 1213, kegelapan langsung menyambutnya begitu pintu itu terbuka, sepertinya kekasihnya lembur lagi, karna itu tadi dia menelponnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan setelan jas resmi yang dipakainya dan melonggarkan dasinya, setelahnya Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa empuk berwarna putih yang berada di ruang tamu apartemennya. Rasa empuk, nyaman dan hangat dari sofanya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi mengantuk, terlebih dia memang kurang tidur beberapa hari ini. Mengurus suatu pernikahan memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah bukan. Tidak lama kemudian mata dengan iris coklat tua itu benar – benar tertutup rapat, diiringi dengan deru nafas teratur, menandakan sang namja manis sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

"Eunghhh" lenguh Kyuhyun tidak nyaman saat merasakan kecupan bertubi – tubi di pipi chubbynya. "Hyung aku mengantuk" gumamnya, tau benar siapa pelaku yang menciumi pipinya secara brutal. Tapi sepertinya si pelaku penciuman itu sama sekali tidak perduli, ciuman itu bahkan semakin merambat kemana – mana, bibir, leher, bahu jadi objek ciumannya.

"Arra, Aku bangun" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan nada setengah kesal, dia tau benar kalau sudah seperti ini kekasihnya pasti memintanya bangun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan paksa, menoleh ke arah namja berwajah tampan tapi minim ekspresi milik kekasihnya, Kim Kibum, yang masih asik menciumi bahunya. Pantas saja dia merasa hangat, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di pelukan Kibum. "Jam berapa Hyung pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Belum lama mungkin satu jam yang lalu" jawab Kibum

"Lalu kenapa menggangguku?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal

"Disini dingin dan badanmu akan sakit kalau tidur di sofa. Kau juga belum ganti baju, dan wajah ini kau pasti belum cuci muka, aku tidak mau nanti kau marah – marah karna tumbuh jerawat di pipimu" ucap Kibum sambil mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyun sayang.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, Kibum memang benar, kalau sudah kelelahan Kyuhyun suka lupa segalanya, jangankan cuci muka, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa tertidur di kursi dapur.

"Kalau begitu aku cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Kibum, namun sepertinya Kibum masih enggan melepasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi kalau Hyung tidak melepasku" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, bukankah tadi Kibum yang memintanya cuci muka.

"Aku merindukanmu" gumam Kibum sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun, dia memang rindu Kyuhyun, sudah dua minggu mereka tidak menikmati waktu bersama. Mereka memang masih bertemu saat sarapan dan saat akan tidur, tapi tentu saja berbeda.

"Siapa suruh kau sok sibuk Sajangnim" keluh Kyuhyun sambil memukul pelan tangan Kibum yang melingkar di perutnya. "Sekarang biarkan aku cuci muka dan ganti baju dulu, oke" pinta Kyuhyun

"Mau aku bantu" bisik Kibum dengan nada menggoda

"Mesum" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul Kibum dengan bantal sofa, setelahnya namja manis itu langsung menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka. Kyuhyun tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa dulu Kibum terkenal sebagai namja yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, pada kenyataannya Kibum itu cukup cerewet dan juga mesum, walau sebenarnya dia seperti itu hanya pada Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Bos!" Panggil Taemin sambil mengintip ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya sang bos yang sedang sangat serius memeriksa kertas – kertas di atas mejanya.

"Bos!" panggilnya lagi karna Kyuhyun tak juga menyahut

"Eh?!" kaget Kyuhyun yang baru sadar kalau ada yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya sejenak sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada Taemin. "Ada apa Taemin-Ah?. Dan jangan memanggilku Bos!" tanya Kyuhyun diakhiri oleh peringatan pada Taemin.

"Ehehe, baiklah Hyung" jawab Taemin jenaka, dia memang cukup dekat dengan atasannya itu, sebenarnya bukan hanya dia, nyaris semua bawahan Kyuhyun dekat dengannya, itu karna Kyuhyun yang baik dan tidak suka membeda – bedakan kalau dia atasan dan mereka bawahan.

"Hyung sepertinya sibuk sekali" ucap Taemin sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kita tidak bisa bersantai" jawab Kyuhyun, yahh selesai satu pernikahan masih banyak pernikahan – pernikahan lain yang menanti.

"Tapi ada tamu untukmu Hyung" ucap Taemin

"Tamu?, bukankah aku ada janji jam lima nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun mengingat jadwal pertemuannya dengan salah satu pengguna jasanya hari ini.

"Itu memang benar"

"Lalu?"

"Dia orang penting Hyung" ucap Taemin penuh penekanan

"Tidak bisa Taem, katakan padanya atur jadwal terlebih dahulu baru aku bisa menemuinya" jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Kyuhyun memang orang yang profesional, sepenting apapun orang itu, bahkan putra presiden sekalipun kalau tidak membuat janji dan mengatur jadwal pertemuan terlebih dahulu dia tidak akan menemuinya.

"Tapi ..."

"Apakah Eomma juga harus mengatur jadwal terlebih dahulu kalau mau bertemu denganmu?" ucapan Taemin terpotong oleh seseorang yang baru saja mamasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali menekuni pekerjaannya langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya. "Eomma" ucap Kyuhyun kaget melihat wajah cantik Eomma dari kekasihnya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang orang penting Hyung" ucap Taemin sambil menampilkan 'V' sigh dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalian mengerjaiku!" kesal Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah, Eomma yang menyuruh Taemin" ucap Heechul cuek, sikap jahilnya satu ini mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin karna itu lah Heechul dan Kyuhyun sangat cocok, bahkan Heechul langsung menyukai Kyuhyun saat pertama kali Kibum memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih.

"Ada apa Eomma kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menenuntun yeoja paruh baya itu ke sofa empuk yang ada di dalam ruangannya.

"Eomma rindu padamu. Apa pekerjaanmu begitu penting sampai kau melupakan Eomma?" decak Heechul kesal. "Kalian bahkan tidak mengunjungi Eomma minggu lalu" ucap Heechul. Biasanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang rutin datang ke kediaman Kim seminggu sekali.

"Mianhae, Kyu dan Kibum Hyung sedang sibuk Eomma" ucap Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau harus menemani Eomma, kita akan berbelanja dan mempraktekkan resep baru di rumah" ucap Heechul semangat, dia baru saja dapat resep baru dari temannya yang baru pulang dari Italia dan dia ingin mencobanya bersama calon menantu kesayangannya, walau sebenarnaya Heechul dan Kyuhyun sama saja, keduanya sama – sama tidak jago memasak, dan kalau sudah seperti ini biasanya yang menjadi korban adalah Hangeng, Kibum dan juga Sahee.

"Tapi Eomma..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Kyunnie, Eomma juga akan meminta Kibum untuk datang, lihat saja kalau dia tidak datang tidak akan Eomma izinkan dia dekat – dekat denganmu" ucap Heechul dengan senyum mengerikan yang membuat Kyuhyun bergidig ngeri dan kalau sudah seperti ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak keinginan yang mulia Kim Heechul.

.

.

Mobil Audi hitam milik Kyuhyun memasuki kediaman Kim, namun bukan Kyuhyun yang mengendarai mobil itu melainkan Kibum. Kibum memang meminjam mobil Kyuhyun sejak pagi karna mobilnya sedang berada dalam perawatan di bengkel.

Pada akhirnya Kibum memang menyanggupi permintaan –perintah- Heechul untuk datang ke kediaman Kim. Tentu saja dia tidak menurut dengan suka rela, namun saat Eommanya mengancam akan melarangnya bertemu Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa Kibum menurut, ancaman Heechul tidak pernah main – main. Kadang Kibum berfikir, Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya tapi sepertinya Eommanya lebih menguasai kekasihnya itu.

Brukkkk, Kibum langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping adik satu – satunya, Kim Sahee, yang sedang asik menonton drama di ruang santai.

"Tontonan membosankan" ucap Kibum tiba - tiba

"Yak!. Oppa kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Sahee kesal, sungguh dia kaget, oppanya ini benar – benar seperti hantu bahkan suara langkah kakinya saja tidak terdengar. "Tidak bisakah Oppa bersuara sedikit, setidaknya mengucakan salam, Halo adikku yang cantik, seperti itu, datang – datang langsung mengejek tontonanku" ucap Sahee panjang lebar, sepertinya kecerewetannya turunan dari Heechul. Sahee semakin kesal saat Oppanya menanggapi ocehannya dengan mengacak rambut panjangnya dan ekspresi yang tetap datar.

"Jangen mengacaknya!" kesal Sahee

"Dimana Kyu Oppamu?" tanya Kibum

"Dimana lagi? sedang ditawan Eomma di dapur" jawab Sahee sambil kembali melanjutkan acara menontonnya.

"Di dapur? Mereka memasak?" tanya Kibum, ada sedikit ekspresi panik di wajah datarnya walau hanya sepersekian detik saja.

"Apa lagi" ucap Sahee malas

"Kenapa mereka tidak menyerah saja" keluh Kibum, sepertinya hari ini dia harus meminum obat penguat perut lagi.

.

.

"Kyu lanjutkan dulu ya, jangan lupa masukkan garamnya, Eomma akan mengambil sesuatu dulu" ucap Heechul yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di atas wajan.

"Tentu Eomma" sahut Kyuhyun langsung menggantikan tugas Heechul mengaduk saus untuk spageti yang mereka buat. Di sekeliling mereka berdiri para koki yang biasa bertugas di dapur, mereka hanya bisa melihat karna sang nyonya besar melarang mereka untuk membantu.

Keadaan dapur begitu kacau saat Kibum memasuki dapur, potongan sayuran bertebaran dimana – mana, kulit telur, dan diantara kekacauan itu ada sosok yang dicarinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di atas kompor.

Kibum langsung memberi isyarat pada para Koki untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tentu saja langsung dipatuhi. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran Kibum, namja manis itu masih sibuk dengan masakannya sambil sesekali bersenandung pelan.

"Eh?!" kaget Kyuhyun saat merasakan lengan yang menyusup di pinggangnya dan berakhir dengan memeluknya erat.

"Kau tampak manis dengan apron itu, tapi akan lebih manis lagi kalau kau sedang bermain game" bisik Kibum, intinya Kyuhyun lebih baik bermain game saja dari pada memasak dan berakhir dengan keracunan masal yang mencicipi masakannya.

"Hyung jangan menggangu, dan lepaskan tangamu, disini banyak or ... eh? Dimana mereka?" keget Kyuhyun saatp tidak menemukan para koki yang sejak tadi menemaninya.

"Ada aku kenapa mencari mereka?" tanya Kibum

"Oh Jinja" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, bisa – bisanya Kibum cemburu pada mereka. Akhirya Kyuhyun membiarkan Kibum yang memeluknya, protespun percuma, Kibum itu keras kepala. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya, namja itu mencari garam untuk dimasukkan ke sausnya, cukup kesulitan karna Kibum tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, jadilah dia mencari kesana kemari dengan Kibum yang memeluknya seperti koala.

"Garam yang ini? Atau yang ini?" gumam Kyuhyun, menimbang – nimbang dua buah toples berisi dua bubuk yang sama – sama berwarna putih, namun kalau diperhatikan pasti ada perbedaannya.

"Yang ini" gumam Kyuhyun asal sambil menuang beberapa sendok bubuk yang menurutnya garam itu kedalam panci lalu mengaduknya kembali.

"Kau belum mandi" gumam Kibum menghirup aroma di badan Kyuhyun

"Itu kau tau, jadi jangan memelukku hus hus" usir Kyuhyun

"Anny aku suka wangimu" tolak Kibum, dia memang menyukai wangi alami Kyuhyun, menenangkan, menyegarkan, dan menggoda.

"Ishhh Hyung" kesal Kyuhyun, mulai tidak nyaman karna Kibum mulai mengecupi lehernya.

"Sebentar sa ...AHH!" pekik Kibum keras saat merasakan panas di telinganya yang serasa ditarik dengan begitu kuat. "Eomma!" protes Kibum saat mengetahui siapa yang menjewer telinganya dengan kejam.

"MWO?!" balas Heechul tidak kalah kuat, "Anak nakal, beraninya kau berbuat mesum di dapurku" marah Heechul. "Cepat pergi sana" usir Heechul kejam setelah melepas telinga Kibum.

"Pengganggu" cibir Kibum pelan

"Eomma mendengarmu" ucap Heechul manis, namun Kibum tau itu adalah sebuah ancaman. "Kyunnie kau sudah memasukkan garamnya?" tanya Heechul

"Sudah Eomma" angguk Kyuhyun

Heechul mencicipi saus spagetinya, dan langsung mengernyit saat merasakan rasa manis yang amat sangat dilidahnya. "Kenapa rasanya aneh?" tanya Heechul bingung

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja aneh yang kau masukkan tadi gula bukan garam" ucap Kibum yang belum juga pergi dari sana, tentu dia melihat saat Kyuhyun salah memasukkan gula, dia ingin memberitahu tapi terlalu sibuk menciumi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" kesal Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak tanya" ucap Kibum cuek, lalu bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum Kyuhyun berubah menjadi singa betina.

"Ottohke Eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tenang Kyunnie, Eomma punya ide, kita tinggal tambahkan garam sebanyak – banyaknya agar manisnya hilang" ucap Heechul dengan nada bangga, seolah – olah dia baru saja menemukan solusi memindahkan manusia ke bulan.

"Ahh Eomma benar" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah senang, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil toples garam, kali ini dia mencicipinya agar tidak salah ambil perhitungan Kyuhyun memasukkan nyaris seperempat isi toples garam itu ke dalam panci lalu mengaduknya sampai merata.

.

.

Begitu Kibum kembali ke ruang santai Appanya sudah ada disana, sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang dipaksa oleh Eommanya pulang cepat. Seperti biasa, saat dua orang namja dewasa bertemu yang dibicarakan adalah masalah bisnis dan politik, tidak jauh beda dengan pasangan ayah dan anak ini. Sahee yang berada di antara keduanya hanya memutar matanya malas, obrolan mereka benar – benar membosankan.

Tidak lama kamudian panggilan dari sang nyonya rumah terdengar, menandakan makan malam sudah siap. Kibum, Hangeng dan Sahee saling berpandangan seolah – olah saling menguatkan.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Hangeng, ekspresinya sudah seperti mau memasuki medan perang.

Kibum dan Sahee mengangguk walau terpaksa, menghindar pun percuma Heechul tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu juga, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, bisa – bisa nanti Kibum tidak diberi jatah selama sebulan kalau berani menolak.

Akhirnya ketiganya berjalan menuju ruang makan, walau langkah mereka tarasa begitu berat, seakan – akan ada beban ratusan ton di atas pundak mereka.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri, cepat duduk" ucap –perintah- Heechul

Kibum, Hangeng, dan Sahee menatap horor hidangan di atas meja, Heechul bilang dia akan membuat spageti tapi hidangan di depan mereka ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti spageti, apalagi sausnya, mungkin ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat saus spageti berwarna coklat tua dengan beberapa titik hitam.

"Karna Eomma dan Kyunnie mamasakkannya dengan penuh cinta, kalian harus menghabisakannya ne" ucap Heechul manis, membuat dua namja dan satu yeoja yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin itu meneguk ludahnya gugup.

 _Sepertinya aku akan mati,_ batin ketiganya kompak sebelum melahap makanan maut buatan Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kibum langsung merebahkan dirinya begitu memasuki kamarnya, bukan kamar di apartemennya namun kamar yang ditempatinya sejak kecil di kediaman Kim. Lagi – lagi Eommanya si nenek sihir galak itu berhasil memaksanya dan Kyuhyun untuk menginap di kediaman Kim, dengan alasan ini sudah terlalu malam dan terlalu beresiko kalau dipaksakan menyetir, Kyuhyun sih menurut saja, dia suka menginap di kediaman Kim, lebih tepatnya di kamar Kibum, karna dia bisa melihat foto – foto masa kecil Kibum yang menurutnya lucu.

"Sampai kapan kau memandanginga?" tanya Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak bosan – bosan melihat foto dirinya kalau mereka menginap. Anggaplah Kibum cemburu pada sosoknya sendiri saat masih kecil, tapi itu memang benar, Kyuhyun lebih suka melihat foto – foto masa kecilnya daripada melihatnya, membuatnya merasa diabaikan oleh kekasih manisnya itu.

"Kalu lucu sekali Hyung, lihat ini pipimu seperti bakpao" ucap Kyuhyun semangat sambil menunjukkan foto Kibum saat berusia dua tahun. Kyuhyun sudah membayangkan kalau mereka menikah nanti dan punya anak dia ingin yang selucu Kibum kecil, tapi tidak mau sifatnya seperti Kibum.

"Kenapa melamun, tidurlah" Kibum menepuk kasur kosong disisinya, Kibum benar – benar sudah mengantuk, dan perutnya terasa tidak nyaman karna masakan Eommanya, tapi dia tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum mencium aroma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurut, menaiki ranjang tepat di samping Kibum dan langsung masuk ke pelukannya. Kibum langsung melayangkan kecupan bertubi – tubi di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun

"Hmm" sahut Kibum, namun Kyuhyun hanya diam, fikirannya berkecamuk, dia ingin bertanya, kapan Kibum siap menikahinya, tapi Kyuhyun takut kalau jawaban Kibum tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya. Bagaimana kalau Kibum tidak mau menikahinya? Bagaimana kalau Kibum hanya ingin mereka seperti ini saja, tanpa ikatan yang pasti.

"Hey ada apa?" tanya Kibum

"Anny" sahut Kyuhyun

"Aneh sekali"

"Itu memang sifatku"

"Ya dan aku menyukainya" ucap Kibum sungguh – sungguh, baginya Kyuhyun terlihat paling mempesona kalau dia sedang mendebatnya, aneh bukan?.

"Apa besok Hyung lembur lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne. Wae? Kau mencurigai Hyung?" tanya Kibum

"Anny" jawab Kyuhyun jujur, "Hyung tidak akan selingkuh" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Sok tau"

"Tentu aku tau, Hanya aku yang tahan dengan namja seperti Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun yakin

"Dan hanya Hyung juga yang bisa bertahan dengan namja sepertimu Kyu" balas Kibum, mungkin kata – kata mereka terdengar seperti ejekan, tapi tidak, ini cara mereka memuji satu sama lain. Benar – benar pasangan yang unik.

"Saranghaeyo" "I Love You" ucap keduanya berbarengan dengan bahasa yang berbeda.

"Hyung jangan gunakan bahasa Inggris padaku" keluh Kyuhyun

"Kau bahkan mengerti artinya Kyu"

"Tetap saja, aku tidak suka bahasa Inggris" rajuk Kyuhyun

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan semakin memeluk Kyuhyun erat, oh kekasihnya lucu sekali. "Tidurlah, atau aku akan menidurimu" ancam Kibum akhirnya.

"Ck, tuan mesum" decak Kyuhyun namun tetap menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Kibum. Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya kedua mata berbeda warna itu terpejam erat.

.

.

Siang itu Kyuhyun punya janji dengan calon Kliennya, namun sudah hampir satu jam dari waktu janjian mereka Kliennya itu belum juga datang ke cafe tempat mereka janjian bertemu. Untungnya Kyuhyun ditemani oleh secangkir coklat panas kesukaannya dan juga sepotong cheese cake yang sudah berkurang separuh, kalau tidak dia mungkin sudah kebosanan.

"Kyuhyun-Ah!" panggilan dengan nada nyaring itu mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari cheese cakenya. Sekali dengar saja Kyuhyun sudah tau kalau itu suara Changmin, sahabatnya dan Kibum sejak jaman senior high school. Klien kali ini memang kenalan Changmin, jadi wajar kalau namja tinggi itu ikut dalam pertemuan. Di belakang Changmin ada dua orang namja lainnya, satu berwajah tampan namun kekanakan dan yang satunya lebih cenderung manis.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Changmin

"Belum lama, hanya satu jam" jawab Kyuhyun ketus

"Mian baby" Changmin mencubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun mumpung tidak ada Kibum disini, kalau tidak mana mungkin bisa, baru mendekati Kyuhyun saja Kibum pasti sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es kutub utara.

"Ah silahkan duduk" ucap Kyuhyun pada dua orang lainnya

"Hae Hyung, ini Kyuhyun yang kuceritakan, dia Wedding Planer terbaik di Korea" ucap Changmin berlebihan

"Changmin-ah kau berlebihan" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum Changmin bicara lebih banyak lagi. perhatiannya lalu beralih pada dua namja yang sejak tadi hanya meperhatikan interaksi keduanya. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Kyuhyun imnida" ucap Kyuhyun ramah

"Jangan terlalu formal, kau bisa memanggil namaku saja Donghae, atau Hyung sama seperti Changmin, dan ini tunanganku Eunhyuk" ucap Donghae ramah, sekali lihat saja Kyuhyun bisa tau kalau Donghae namja yang mudah bergaul.

"Kalau begitu cukup panggil Kyu saja" ucap Kyuhyun

"Baiklah Kyu. Changmin sudah menceritakan semuanya tentangmu, karna itu aku akan langsung saja, kami ingin meminta bantuanmu, untuk merancang pernikahan kami" pinta Donghae to the point.

"Itu sudah tugasku, Hyung tinggal katakan pernikahan seperti apa yang Hyung inginkan, atau kalau Hyung bingung aku bisa memperlihatkan refrensi dari pernikahan – pernikahan yang kami rancang sebelumnya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan beberap album foto berukuran besar berisi dokumentasi pernikahan – pernikahan yang pernah mereka rancang.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu Kyu, kami sangat percaya padamu. Aku sangat mempercayai ucapan Changmin yang selalu memuji kehebatanmu"ucap Donghae, sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum lebar sampai gigi – gigi rapinya terlihat.

"Kami ingin pernikahan yang istimewa, yang berbeda yang tidak akan kami lupakan seumur hidup" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae di atas meja, sekali lihat saja semua orang bisa tau kalau mereka saling mencintai.

"Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan impian kalian" ucap Kyuhyun mantap, melihat cinta yang begitu besar di mata kedua namja di depannya ini membuatnya begitu bersemangat, dia sangat ingin mengabulkan impian mereka.

"Baiklah, Eumm kalau begitu kapan pernikahan kalian akan diadakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan agendanya untuk mencatat poin – poin penting dalam pertemuan kali ini.

"Dua bulan lagi, tiga belas Desember" Jawab Eunhyuk

Tangan Kyuhyun otomatis berhenti saat mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "Tiga belas Desember?" tanyanya meyakinkan yang dibalas oleh anggukan Eunhyuk. _Bagaimana bisa kebetulan sekali,_ batin Kyuhyun. Tiga belas Desember adalah tanggal yang cukup bermakna untuknya, ditanggal yang sama hampir sembilan tahun yang lalu adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, sejak dulu dia sangat ingin pernikahannya di tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal pertama kali mereka bertemu, tidak disangka ada orang lain juga yang memilih tanggal itu sebagai tanggal pernikahan mereka.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae

"Ah Anny" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng pelan. Namja manis itu kembali mempertanyakan pertanyaan – pertanyaan dasar pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sampai akhirnya setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun menutup agendanya, dia sudah mendapat semua poin penting untuk rancangan pernikahan pasangan di depannya ini.

"Kyu, kau sendiri apa sudah menikah?" tanya Eunhyuk, kali ini obrolan memang lebih santai

"Belum" Jawab Kyuhyun malu, mungkin Eunhyuk adalah orang ke seratus yang menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Wae? Apa kau belum punya kekasih?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi

"Ada. Tapi kami belum memikirkan soal pernikahan" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit berbohong, dia justru sudah sangat siap, restu sudah ditangan, mereka sudah cukup mapan, tapi entahlah dengan Kibum.

"Ck, Kibum Hyung itu terlalu lambat, kalau dia tidak juga melamarmu, aku saja yang melamarmu bagaimana?" tanya Changmin dengan nada menggoda sambil menaik – naikkan alisnya

"YAK!, jangan asal bicara, kalau Kibum Hyung tau kau akan habis Cwang" ucap Kyuhyun, memang bukan hal yang baru Changmin menggodanya, tapi itu bukan sungguh – sungguh, Changmin hanya suka membuat wajah datar Kibum menjadi kesal sejak mereka masih sekolah dulu.

"Jadi nama kekasihmu Kibum?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum malu

"Dia pasti sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu, manis, mandiri dan baik" puji Eunhyuk

"Hyung terlalu berlebihan"

"Aku bersungguh – sungguh Kyu, kau orang yang menyenangkan. Semoga kalian cepat menyusul kami" ucap Eunhyuk semangat

"Terima kasih Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus.

.

.

Kyuhyun berkerja sangat keras untuk merancang pernihakan ini, bukan berarti biasanya dia tidak berkerja keras hanya saja kali ini terasa sangat istimewa, mungkin karna tanggal pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertepatan dengan tanggal yang dia ingikan sebagai tanggal mengucapan janji sucinya bersama Kibum. Kyuhyun mengambil konsep memories, seperti permintaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menginginkan pernihakan mereka berbeda, dan tidak terlupakan, seperti sebuah kenangan.

Setiap hari, bersama dengan bawahannya Kyuhyun mensurvei beberapa lokasi yang akan dijadikannya menjadi tempat pemberkatan, sampai akhirnya pilihannya jatuh kepada Myongdong Cathedral, gereja megah dengan arsitektur megah dan juga merupakan gereja yang bersejarah, siapapun pasti ingin mengucapkan janji setia di gereja ini, dan mereka cukup beruntung karna belum ada yang memakai Myongdong Cathedral untuk tanggal tigabelas desember.

Bersama dengan tim dekorasi dan juga Taemin Kyuhyun menyisir setiap bagian Myongdong Cathedral, memikirkan dekorasi seperti apa yang akan mereka pakai untuk membuat gereja megah itu semakin terlihat sempurna untuk sebuah pernikahan.

"Aigo tempat ini indah sekali, pilihan yang sangat tepat Hyung" ucap Taemin sambil mengagumi setiap sudut gereja itu. Wajar kalau Kyuhyun sangat dipercaya untuk merancang suatu pernikahan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah salah pilih.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun bangga

"Ahh Hyung kita makan dulu ya setelah ini, aku lapar" rengek Taemin, diskusi dengan tim dekorasi memang sudah selesai beberapa saat lalu.

"Baiklah tapi tunggu sebentar" ucap Kyuhyun

"Hyung mau apa?" tanya Taemin, namun namja manis itu langsung tersenyum mengerti saat Kyuhyun justru memejamkan matanya dan menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Taemin akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang Hyung minta?" tanya Taemin begitu keduanya selesai berdoa

"Aku ingin suatu saat nanti aku juga bisa menikah disini" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut

"Aku yakin doa Hyung pasti terkabul" jawab Taemin yakin. "Jadi, bolehkah sekarang kita cari makan?" tanya Taemin

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan, keduanya lalu meninggalkan gereja.

.

.

Kyuhyun semakin sibuk sebulan sebelum pernikahan berlangsung, hampir setiap malam dia begadang, bahkan dia sudah jarang mengobrol dengan Kibum, bukan hanya karna dirinya yang sibuk tapi Kibum juga semakin sibuk, mungkin Kibum sedang mengerjakan proyek baru di perusahaannya, hanya sesekali mereka berkirim pesan dan berbicara di telpon. Walau mereka jarang menikmati quality time bukan berarti hubungan mereka merenggang, mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain selama hampir sembilan tahun, dan menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama hampir enam tahun, dan tentu mereka percaya satu sama lain, dan saling mendukung karir masing – masing.

Setelah mendapatkan gereja untuk pemberkatan Kyuhyun kini mencari lokasi untuk resepsi pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, pilihan Kyuhyun jatuh kepada The Raum Wedding Hall di Yeoksam-dong, Seoul (tempat pernikahan Sungmin). Semua ini karna permintaan kedua mempelai yang menginginkan resepsi mereka juga diadakan di Seoul, padahal Kyuhyun menganjurkan pulau jeju sebagai tempat resepsi, namun karna tamu – tamu Donghae yang rata – rata kalangan pengusaha menetap di Seoul, mereka memilih Seoul sebagai tempat resepsi.

The Raum Wedding Hall sendiri merupakan sebuah gedung serbaguna megah yang sering digunakan untuk acara-acara pernikahan. Tak cuma mewah, namun bangunan yang selesai dibangun pada tahun 2011 itu dibangun dengan konsep yang artistik, sehingga menimbulkan kesan klasik dan seperti berada di kastil yang ada di negeri – negeri dongeng. Bukan hanya aula yang luas dan megah namun juga ada taman yang indah yang akan memudahkan mempelai untuk menentukan konsep baik indoor maupun outdoor. Kyuhyun sendiri memilih konsep indoor, Seoul sudah memasuki musim dingin, sehingga akan lebih nyaman dan aman kalau acara diadakan di dalam ruangan.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, tiga belas desember kurang dari sepuluh hari lagi, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, seluruh persiapan pernikahan hampir selesai, lokasi, konsep, bahkan undangan Kyuhyunlah yang merancangnya sendiri, namja manis itu menyalurkan bakat menggambarnya dalam mendesain undangan, masih menggunakan tema 'Memories' bernuansa hitam putih undangan itu terkesan indah dan klasik, dan untungnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk sangat menyukai undangan rancangan Kyuhyun itu. Untuk masalah catering mereka juga sudah mendiskusikan makanan – makanan apa saja yang ada disiapkan oleh koki – koki ternama yang dipekerjakan Kyuhyun, hanya tinggal menyelesaikan dekorasi yang akan dimulai tiga hari menjelang pernikahan.

.

.

"Hoaaaammmm" Kyuhyun menguap lebar, dia sudah mengantuk namun matanya tetap menatap layar laptop di depannya, membaca email masuk dari bawahan – bawahannya. Ini sudah hampir jam dua malam dan Kyuhyun belum juga tidur, membuat Kibum yang sejak tadi menunggu Kyuhyun sambil membaca buku di atas ranjang mereka akhirnya turun tangan.

Kibum menutup buku yang baru dibaca separuh olehnya itu ke atas nakas tepat di samping ranjangnya, dihampirinya Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada laptopnya. "Tidurlah, Hyung tau kau lelah" ucap Kibum

"Sebentar lagi Hyung, aku harus memastikan barang – barang untuk dekorasi besok sudah sampai di lokasi" Jawab Kyuhyun

Kibum mendecak tidak suka, dia tidak suka tiap Kyuhyun mengabaikan kesehatannya, akhirnya ditutupnya laptop Kyuhyun dengan paksa, membuat kekasih manisnya itu menatap sebal ke arahnya, tapi tentu saja Kibum tidak gentar sama sekali.

"Kau sudah kelelahan Kyu, Hyung perhatikan beberapa hari ini kau juga kurang tidur, lihatlah matamu sudah seperti mata panda" ejek Kibum, memang benar sudah ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Kyuhyun karna kekurangan tidur.

"Apa kau mau tampil seperti itu saat pernikahan nanti?" tanya Kibum

"Tidak masalah, kan yang menikah bukan aku" jawab Kyuhyun

"Kau memang tidak masalah, tapi Eomma yang akan menerorku" jawab Kibum, Heechul itu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Jadi kalau ada apa – apa dengan Kyuhyun kesayangannya Kibumlah yang akan dimintai tanggungjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Huh?! Wae?" bingung Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah, tidur sekarang juga. Ini perintah!" ucap Kibum tegas sambil menarik Kyuhyu ke arah kasur. Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut tidak ada gunanya mendebat Kibum, Kibum itu sama saja dengan Heechul, tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tidur disini" Kibum menepuk pahanya

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Banyak tanya" sahut Kibum cuek lalu mengarahkan kepala Kyuhyun ke pahanya, "Pejamkan matamu" perintahnya.

Walau bingung akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut, tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi dingin di bagian matanya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya

"Untuk mengurangi mata pandamu" jawab Kibum

"Huh?!" bingung Kyuhyun lagi, tidak biasanya Kibum bersikap sangat manis begini, sampai – sampai membelikannya masker mata. Ahh masa bodoh, yang penting Kyuhyun sangat senang dengan perhatian Kibum.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun

"Hmmm" sahut Kibum singkat

"Saat penikahan Hae Hyung dan Hyuk Hyung nanti bisakah Hyung menemaniku?" tanya Kyuhyun hati – hati

"Mian, Hyung ada rapat" ucap Kibum

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah walaupun sedikit kecewa, dia sudah berjanji akan mengenalkan Kibum dengan Eunhae. "Arraseo" ucapnya kemudian. Setelahnya keduanya sama – sama diam, Kibum kembali sibuk dengan bukunya dan Kyuhyun, rasa ngantuk mulai menderanya sampai akhirnya namja manis itu benar – benar terlelap dengan masker masih menutupi matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Kibum menyelesaikan bacanyaannya, secara perlahan dilepaskannya masker di mata Kyuhyun, tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah polos kekasihnya saat tidur. "Jalja" bisiknya setelah mengecup bibir Kyuhyun pelan, lalu Kibum membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun, memindahkan kepala Kyuhyun ke bantal sebelum dia sendiri mengikuti Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Letakkan fotonya disana" ucap Kyuhyun pada salah satu tim dekorasi yang membawa foto ukuran besar. Pagi – pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah berada di The Raum Wedding Hall untuk mengawasi jalannya dekorasi, dia tidak ingin ada kesalahan sedikitpun.

Karna tema yang diusung adalah memories, Kyuhyun banyak menempatkan foto – foto yang menggambarkan perjalanan cinta Donghae dan Eunhyuk, foto itu dibuat mejadi hitam putih dan dengan penyusunan yang tepat dan apik foto – foto itu bukan hanya sekedar foto tapi juga bisa menyampaikan cerita keduanya, cerita yang menyentuh dan bisa menggambarkan betapa besarnya cinta mereka.

Hahh, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat semuanya berjalan seperti yang dia inginkan, aula ini menjadi tempat resepsi yang benar – benar indah, hanya perlu ditambah dekorasi bunga – bunga mawar putih dan edelweis sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, mawar putih melambangkan kesucian dan edelweis keabadian, dengan harapan kedua mempelai menjalani cinta suci dan abadi. Bunga – bunga itu baru akan dipasang besok hari untuk menjaga keindahan dan kesegarannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggilan seseorang menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, namja manis itu menoleh ke belakang, sedikit kaget saat melihat Eunhyuk yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hyung kenapa kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Menemuimu, aku menelpon Taemin dan dia mengatakan kau ada disini" jawab Eunhyuk santai, namja manis itu lalu melihat sekeliling, melihat orang – orang yang sedang berkerja menyelesaikan dekorasi.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain" Kyuhyun menarik Eunhyuk keluar area resepsi, dia ingin resepsi ini menjadi kejutan, dan Eunhyuk malah mengacaukan semuanya dengan datang kesini.

"Walau belum selesai aku sudah tau kalau hasilnya akan sangat indah" ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemberut. "Aigo kau kesal karna aku sudah melihatnya?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Tentu saja, aku kan ingin Hyung terkejut" jawab Kyuhyun jutek

"Mianhae, lagipula aku yakin hasilnya besok akan lebih indah dari ini dan aku akan tetap kaget. Tidak salah aku mempercayakan pernikahanku padamu"

"Lalu ada apa Hyung mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point, mereka memang sudah akrab karna sering bertemu, sehingga tidak canggung lagi.

"Memberikan ini" jawab Eunhyuk sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran lumayan besar berwarna biru pada Kyuhyun

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"buka saja"

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu, matanya yang memang bulat semakin bulat saat melihat isi kotak itu, yaitu setelan jas lengkap berwarna putih, juga sepatu yang juga berwarna putih. "Ini apa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Hadiah untukmu, dan kau tidak boleh menolak, kau harus memakainya nanti" paksa Eunhyuk

"Anny, tidak perlu Hyung, aku bisa memakai pakaianku sendiri, ini terlalu berlebihan" tolak Kyuhyun, sekali lihat pun dia tau itu jas mahal.

"Terima saja, anggap saja sebagai balasan karna kau sudah mewujudkan pernikahan impian kami"

"Ck, Arraseo" kalau sudah seperti ini akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

"Kyu, kau yakin bukan kau yang akan menikah?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin, jas pemberian Eunhyuk sudah melekat pas di badannya, Kyuhyun sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk tau ukuran tubuhnya dengan sangat tepat.

"Tentu saja bukan Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya

"Pasti banyak yang melirikmu disana, jangan bicara dengan orang asing" ucap Kibum dengan nada posesif, jujur saja Kyuhyun sangat mempesona saat ini.

"Salah siapa Hyung tidak mau ikut" ucap Kyuhyun sebal

"Bukan tidak mau tapi tidak bisa" ralat Kibum

"Sudahlah, nanti aku terlambat Hyung, aku harus memastikan semuanya sempurna"

"Semuanya sempurna sayang, kau tenang saja" sahut Kibum sambil merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun, dan dikecupnya bibir merah itu sekilas.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan menahanku Sajangnim?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuat pola – pola abstrak di dada Kibum yang cukup bidang walaupun tidak terlalu besar. Tingkah Kyuhyun ini sudah seperti anak kucing minta di terkam oleh singa lapar.

"Kalau bisa aku akan menahanmu selamanya disini" jawab Kibum, meladeni Kyuhyun yang sedang menggodanya

"Sayang sekali, aku punya tanggujawab yang harus kuselesaikan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong dada Kibum menjauh. "Aku usahakan tidak pulang terlalu malam" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibir Kibum lagi sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Aku pergi" pamitnya sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja

"Hmm, jangan mengebut" sahut Kibum. Tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi ponsel Kibum bergetar dengan tempo yang cukup lama, menandakan ada telpon masuk.

"Hmmm" sahutnya singkat pada sang penelpon

"Aku akan segera kesana" ucap Kibum lagi sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai cukup terlambat ke Myongdong Cathedral, namja manis itu baru sampai setengah jam sebelum acara pemberkatan dimulai, memang masih ada waktu tapi bagi Kyuhyun ini cukup terlambat, biasanya dia akan datang satu jam sebelum acara dimulai untuk memastikan semua berjalan lancar sesuai dengan rencananya. Tapi sayangnya hal tidak terduga terjadi, mana Kyuhyun tau kalau ada orang aneh yang bertengkar di tengah jalan dan membuat kemacetan panjang. Mengingatnya membuat Kyuhyun kesal sendiri.

Kyuhyun sudah akan memasuki gereja yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat yang begitu indah itu saat tiba – tiba ada dua orang yang memegang tangan kanan dan kirinya dan menariknya menjauh.

"YA! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" pekik Kyuhyun antara kaget dan panik. "YAK KUBILANG LEPASKAN!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat kedua orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu sama sekali tidak menangggapi pertanyaannya. Fikiran – fikiran buruk menghantuinya, mungkin saja mereka ini orang suruhan seseorang yang menyukai Eunhyuk atau Donghae yang mengira dirinya adalah pengantinnya karna pakaian Kyuhyun lang lebih cocok menjadi pakaian pengantin dari pada tamu. Fikir Kyuhyun ngaco.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kemari?! Jawab aku! Apa kalian tuli?!" teriak Kyuhyun kalap saat tiba – tiba kedua namja itu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah ruangan lalu menguncinya dari luar.

DUK DUK DUK, Kyuhyun memukul pintu di depannya dengan keras, namun percuma, yang ada tangannya yang sakit.

"Percuma, kau hanya akan kelelahan"

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik saat mendegar ada yang berbicara padanya. Matanya langsung melebar karna kaget saat melihat Eunhyuk duduk dengan santai di salah satu kursi yang ada disana. "Hyung kenapa kau ada disini? Pernikahanmu? Apa kau diculik juga?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi – tubi.

"Bertanya satu – satu, aku sampai bingung harus menjawab yang mana" jawab Eunhyuk santai

"Hyung sekarang bukan saatnya bersantai, kita harus keluar dari sini, kau harus menikah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelilingi ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Percuma, duduklah disini" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. "Sekarang diam oke" perintah Eunhyuk

"Hyung, astaga sekarang bukan saatnya berdandan" ucap Kyuhyun heran saat melihat Eunhyuk mengambil alat make up.

"Kau berkeringat dan berantakkan, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan pakaian indahmu" sahut Eunhyuk santai. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Kyuhyun bahkan diam saja saat Eunhyuk menyelipkan bunga mawar berwana putih di saku jasnya.

"Perfect" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian setelah memastikan penampilan Kyuhyun sudah sempurna.

"Nah sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu" sahut Eunhyuk senang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatanya tidak mengerti, dan semakin tidak mengerti lagi saat tiba – tiba Eunhyuk menghampiri pintu dan mengetuknya dua kali, ajaibnya pintu itu langsung terbuka, tidak sepertinya yang sampai menggedor – gedor pintu dengan brutal tapi tidak dihiraukan.

"Hyung tunggu" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat Eunhyuk keluar tanpa mengajaknya

"Eitsss tidak bisa Kyu, ini belum waktunya, jadi tunggu disini sebentar ne" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum aneh, dan selanjutnya pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Aku bisa gila" gumam Kyuhyun, sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menunggu seperti ucapan Eunhyuk.

Lima belas menit kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk menerobos keluar, namun langkahnya otomatis berhenti saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu. "A-Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya saat melihat sang Appa yang seharusnya sedang berada di Canada kini berada di depannya.

"Hai baby?, kau sudah siap? Kau tampak luar biasa" ucap Kangin

"Apa yang Appa lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, terlebih melihat pakaian yang dipakai Appanya berupa setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam dengan bunga putih tersemat di bagian kantungnya.

"Jangan banyak tanya, sudah tidak ada waktu" sahut Kangin sambil membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk melingkar di lengannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut karna dia masih terlalu bingung dan kaget.

"Eomma" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat Eommanya berada di antara tamu saat Kyuhyun memasuki gereja, juga seluruh tamu yang hampir seluruhnya dia kenal berada disana, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Appa sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung namun Kangin hanya diam masih sambil menggandeng putranya semakin masuk ke gereja.

"A-Appa" panggil Kyuhyun ragu saat Appanya membawanya ke jalan menuju altar yang ditutupi oleh kelopak bunga mawar putih kesukaannya, dilangit – langit menggantung bunga – bunga yang seperti sulur yang menyulap gereja itu seperti taman bunga yang indah, di kanan kiri para hadirin berdiri seolah menyambutnya, diiringi oleh kelopak mawar putih yang berjatuhan dari atas, dan yang paling penting yang berdiri di altar menunggunya bukanlah sosok Donghae yang seharusnya hari ini menikah melainkan Kim Kibum. Namja tampan yang biasanya pelit senyum itu kini bahkan tersenyum sangat lembut untuk menyambutnya. Demi seluruh kaset game yang ada di dunia Kibum terlihat sangat tampan saat ini, jas putih yang serasi dengan miliknya melekat sempurna di badan Kibum.

Kangin hanya tersenyum melihat kebingungan putranya, siapa yang akan menyangka pernikahan yang dirancangnya untuk orang lain ternyata adalah pernikahannya sendiri. Dan Kangin sendiri menyetujui rencana Kibum ini, bukan hanya karna dia sudah sangat menyayangi Kibum tapi juga karna dia yakin namja tampan itu bisa membahagiakan putranya.

"Kuserahkan permataku padamu Kibum, jaga dia" ucap Kangin begitu mereka sampai di depan Kibum dan menyerahkan tangan Kyuhyun pada calon suaminya.

"Wajah bodohmu memang menggemaskan sayang, tapi pak pendetanya akan memulai pemberkatannya sebentar lagi" ucap Kibum tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Kalau dalam suasana biasa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah membalas Kibum yang mengatainya bodoh.

"Hyung, Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku" ancam Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja, tapi setelah kau mengatakan 'Aku Bersedia' aku akan menjawab apapun pertanyaanmu" jawab Kibum

Acara pemberkatan itu akhirnya dimulai, janji suci itu akhirnya terucap dengan hikmat, diiringi oleh tangis haru para hadirin yang menyaksikan bersatunya dua anak manusia. Sampai akhirnya Kibum dipersilahkan untuk memberikan ciuman pada namja yang sudah sah menjadi pendampingnya. Mereka sudah sering berciuman, tapi ciuman kali ini lebih bermakna, begitu murni dan suci.

"Hey, aku tidak melakukan semua ini untuk membuatmu menangis" ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berurai air mata di depannya, kalau ini bukan pernikahan mereka Kibum pasti sudah mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Ini salahmu bodoh" sahut Kyuhyun ketus, namja manis satu ini tidak ada manis – manisnya sama sekali pada suaminya.

Kibum menghapus air mata yang mengelir di pipi Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan posisinya pada Kyuhyun. "Apa aku sudah bilang kau sangat mempesona hari ini, pakaian pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah" bisik Kibum pelan di telinga Kyuhyun, yang langsung membuat wajah itu memerah karrna banyak yang melihat perbuatan mereka.

 _Ahh soal jas itu?, Kyuhyun jadi mengingat Eunhyuk, diamana namja itu sekarang?_ Batin Kyuhyun, matanya langsung mencari – cari keberadaan Eunhyuk, dan dia melihatnya di antara para tamu Eunhyuk berdiri dengan Donghae di sampingnya dan seorang bocah cilik yang kira – kira berusia dua tahun di gendongannya.

"Mereka" gumam Kyuhyun

"Mereka sepupuku yang tinggal di China, ingat?. Dan mereka sudah menikah, aku sengaja meminta mereka menjadi klien palsumu" jelas Kibum mengerti kebingungan keka-ahh tidak lebih tepatnya 'istri'nya.

Kepala Kyuhyun terasa pusing, dia kesulitan mencerna semuanya, jadi Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah sepupu Kibum, dan Kibum meminta mereka menjadi klien palsu Kyuhyun untuk merancang pernikahan mereka, lalu seluruh keluarganya, bahkan sahabatnya Changmin, bawahannya di Wedding Organizernya semuanya mengetahui rencana ini kecuali dirinya. Benar – benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Hyung" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan

"hmmmm" sahut Kibum

"S-Sepertinya, aku mau ... mau pingsan" ucap Kyuhyun dan BRUK, namja manis itu langsung ambruk di pelukan Kibum, menciptakan kepanikan di dalam gereja nan indah itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu terkejut dengan kejutan – kejutan yang diterimanya.

.

.

"Yakin kau baik – baik saja? kita bisa membatalkan resepsinya" tanya Kibum khawatir setelah kejadian Kyuhyun pingsan setelah pesta pernikahan mereka, dan sekarang mereka masih harus menghadiri acara resepsi, wajar bukan Kibum khawatir.

"Aku pingsan karna kaget, dan sekarang aku sudah baik – baik saja Hyung. Tenanglah Eoh. Tamu kita sudah menunggu" ucap Kyuhyun

"Baiklah. Pegang tanganku dan jangan ragu bersandar kalau kau lelah"

"Siap tuan Kim" patuh Kyuhyun

"Baiklah Nyonya Kim" sahut Kibum, keduanya lalu tersenyum sambil saling pandang.

"Sampai kapan kalian berada disini? Banyak tamu yang sudah menunggu memberi ucapan selamat untuk kalian dan melihat menantu Eomma yang cantik" ucap Heechul dengan seenaknya mengganggu kemesraan KiHyun.

"Ne Eomma" sahut Kibum dan Kyuhyun berbarengan, keduanya lalu keluar menuju panggung di aula besar The Raum yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat resepsi yang tak kalah indahnya dengan Myongdong Cathedral. Bunga mawar putih masih menjadi dominasi dekorasi ruangan berkapasitas ribuan orang itu.

"Mwoya?" gumam Kyuhyun, menatap takjub jejeran fotonya dan Kibum yang menghiasi beberapapa sudut ruangan itu, Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuannya, bahkan kemarin saat terakhir kali dia kemari yang terpasang masih foto – foto Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun ingin menangis rasanya melihat foto – foto itu yang menggambarkan perjalanan cintanya dengan Kibum, tidak terasa sudah lama mereka bersama, dan sekarang mereka menjalani status baru sebagai suami istri, demi apapun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini.

Begitu Kibum dan Kyuhyun sampai di singgasananya, satu persatu para tamu menyampaikan ucapan selamat dan juga doa untuk pasangan baru itu, sampai akhirnya tiba giliran EunHae.

"Chukkae!" pekik Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat, "Maaf sudah membohongimu selama ini" ucap Eunhyuk

"Gwenchana Hyung, aku justru berterimakasih" balas Kyuhyun

"Jangan sungkan sekarang kita keluarga, Eunha-yah beri salam pada Shamchon dan Imo" ucap Eunhyuk pada bocah cilik di gendongannya.

"annong (Annyeong)" ucap bocah itu lucu

"Eunha Samchon merindukanmu" ucap Kibum hendak memeluk keponakannya, tapi tanpa diduga Eunha justru memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Sepertinya Eunha sudah tau mana yang manis" ucap Donghae mengejek Kibum yang sekarang sudah memasang wajah datar ke arah keponakannya sendiri, astaga Kim Kibum apa kau cemburu pada anak kecil?.

"Nanti kita mengobrol lagi" ucap Eunhyuk, mereka harus segera turun panggung untuk bergantian dengan yang lain.

"Kyunnie! Akhirnya kau menikah juga!" pekik Changmin heboh sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Padahal aku baru berencana mau melamarmu" ucap Changmin.

"Kau cari mati" ucap Kibum dingin

"Bukan, aku hanya cari istri" balas Changmin yang langsung memilih kabur sebelum Kibum benar – benar membunuhnya, Kibum itu manusia paling posesif di dunia.

Malam itu berjalan dengan sangat indah, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tersenyum, apalagi saat beberapa temannya memberikan persembahan lagu, termasuk Changmin yang menyanyikan lagu Two People kesukaan Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya pesta itu berakhir, dan kedua mempelai pulang menuju kediaman Kim yang letaknya memang lebih dekat dibanding apartemen mereka.

.

.

"Lelah?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang bersandar di dadanya, pakaian resmi keduanya sudah berganti dengan piyama couple pemberian Heechul.

"Sedikit" jawab Kyuhyun

"Istirahatlah, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan saat kita pergi besok" ucap Kibum sambil mengelus rambut coklat Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di dadanya.

"Pergi? Apa kita akan pulang ke apartemen?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Anny, kita akan ke bandara" jawab Kibum

"Bandara?"

"Ne, besok kita akan pergi ke Dubai" jelas Kibum

"Dubai? Tunggu bagaimana bisa kau tau?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Dubai adalah tempat yang sangat ingin Kyuhyun kunjungi untuk bulan madu, dan seingatnya dia tidak mengatakannya pada Kibum. "Taemin" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, satu – satunya yang tau adalah Taemin. "Taemin yang mengatakannya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya, dia informan yang baik" sahut Kibum santai

"Ya! Kibum sebenarnya berapa banyak kejutanmu untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ini yang terakhir, jadi kau jangan pingsan lagi oke, atau bulan madu kita akan tertunda" jawab Kibum

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pasalnya dia tau Kibum itu orang sibuk

"Kau fikir untuk apa selama ini aku lembur?, aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku selama sebulan, dan selama sebulan ini aku milikmu dan tentunya kau juga milikku" ucap Kibum posesif

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat, dia tidak menyangka Kibum rela melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya. "Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba sambil memeluk Kibum erat.

"Apapun untukmu" balas Kibum

"Tapi, aku kesal padamu" ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba sambil melepas pelukannya, wajah manis itu terlihat cemberut.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Kibum, bagaimana bisa mood Kyuhyun berubah secepat itu

"Bagaimana bisa kau langsung menikahiku?, padahal aku ingin kau melamarku terlebih dahulu, bertanya apa aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu, lalu meminta restu pada orangtuaku" rajuk Kyuhyun, padahal dia sudah berhayal mendapatkan lamaran romantis dari Kibum.

"Aku sengaja" jawab Kibum cuek

"Mwo?"

"Karna dengan begitu kau tidak bisa menolak ataupun melarikan diri" sahut Kibum dengan seringaian yang sialnya sangat tampan diwajahnya. "Sudahlah, yang terpenting kita menikah bukan" sahut Kibum cuek

"Kemari" Kibum menarik Kyuhyun untuk berada di pelukannya lagi, Kyuhyun tadinya enggan, dia masih sebal pada Kibum, namun melihat senyum lembut Kibum akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, namja manis itu kembali menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Kibum.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kibum

"Tentu saja, asal bersamamu aku bahagia" jawab Kyuhyun jujur

"Nado, aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum tulus

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Kibum" balas Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah kita mulai" ucap Kibum dengan seringai mesum di wajah tampannya, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna. "Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan nenek sihir yang ingin cepat punya cucu" lanjut Kibum.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, dia milik Kibum dan Kibum adalah miliknya, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Kyuhyun juga tidak sabar mendapatkan Kibum – Kibum kecil yang lucu.

 **END**

 **Desember ceria KIHYUN everybody! Hope you enjoy this story, kayaknya aku baru pertama bikin yang begini jadi harap maklum ya kalo banyak kekurangan sana – sini ... ditunggi masukan, kritikan dan sarannya.**

 **niatnya mau di post tgl 13 tp takut gak sempet, udah ah segini aja cuap - cuapnya, bye ...**


End file.
